Thorin's Passion
by elleran1969
Summary: Based on the hobbit movie some love of the slashy kind. Bagginshield. Have been getting lots of lovely favs but would adore more reviews.


Bilbo couldn't believe it they had reached the Eagles Eerie and after all that Thorin was dead his head lowered in despair. Then as Gandalf touched him suddenly Thorin was back, eyes opening he looked at Gandalf.

"The Halfling?' he asked in a whisper.

"Bilbo is here Thorin." Gandalf answered.

Bilbo felt a great weight lift off him and he was grinning with joy when helped by the other dwarves Thorin rose.

"What were you doing you nearly got yourself killed." Thorin's words were spoken harshly but with a catch in his voice.

The dwarves faces dropped as they watched their leader berate the hobbit.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

As he spoke Bilbo's heart sank Thorin was still so angry with him he would have to leave Thorin would never accept him.

" I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Thorin finished and then took Bilbo in his arms holding him tightly before pushing him out forward to examine him for injuries more closely. Bilbo was stunned he held onto Thorin his larger body warm and comforting then smiled as the other dwarves came forward to praise him for his heroism.

Looking out over the escarpment Bilbo smiled and nodded.

"I think we're over the worst of it now."

He spoke hopefully as Thorin placed his arm around the hobbit and they all turned to find a more sheltered place to spend the night.

As they walked occasionally Thorin stumbled a little, obviously still in pain after the terrible attack by the orcs and warg. Bilbo stayed by his side as did Fili both ready to catch their leader if he should fall.

As they reached the tree line the dwarves began to gather some wood for a fire which Gandalf lit.

"Now my dear Bilbo how are you after tonight's adventures?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo was still sitting beside Thorin the dwarf seemed disinclined to take his arm from about the hobbits shoulders, Bilbo did not really mind at all.

"Well Gandalf to tell you the truth I feel like I have missed more dinners and suppers than any hobbit ever should." Bilbo replied wistfully.

Bombur growled in agreement while the others laughed at their hungry friends, Gandalf looked up.

"Ah well my dear fellow I believe your problem may be about to be solved."

With that one of the great eagles let off a scream as it dropped the body of a stag beside them. Gandalf signalled his thanks as Bifur and Bofur immediately started to cut into it, soon some excellent cuts of venison were cooking in their fire.

Once stomachs were filled Bilbo began to feel the effects of the rigours of the day all in fact were exhausted by their travails. Between goblins, orcs and wargs their bodies and souls had received a battering.

Fili and Kili had already nodded off laying back to back their breathing deep, soon the others too began to fall in heaps.

Thorin was struggling to stay awake Bilbo exhausted beyond reckoning determined to stay with him, Thorin looked down at him.

"Sleep my friend I will keep watch."

Bilbo shook his head.

"No really I am fine I will sit up with you." Bilbo replied.

Thorin's demeanour darkened as he looked at the fatigued hobbit and was ready with a retort when Gandalf spoke up.

"No my friends both of you must sleep I will watch over you all this night."

Thorin looked gratefully at the wizard and laid back as he did he pulled Bilbo in close to him.

"Let me keep you warm Mr Baggins." His words spoken softly were for the hobbit alone.

"Hmm yes Thorin." Bilbo replied his voice filled with sleep and in fact in the space of a moment he was sleeping cradled next to Thorin.

Thorin and Gandalf exchanged a glance the dwarf finally acknowledging the burglar's place in the company. Gandalf nodded and smiled then leaned back with his pipe, Thorin fell asleep with the hobbits warm breathing in his ear and the wizards smoke rings floating in fantastical shapes above his head.

The next day the chorus of groans and moans was loud as each dwarf's body complained they were bruised and battered, several of them had sprains as well as cuts and burns.

"Come my friends I will tend your wounds."

Gandalf began patching and poulticing some of the worse wounds, Fili cleaned and stitched a cut on Kili's arm and Bofur saw to a gash on Bombur's head.

"Thorin you must let Gandalf look at you." Bilbo begged, Thorin was obviously in some pain wincing with every step.

"I will be alright Bilbo no need to make a fuss over scratches." Thorin replied gruffly.

Watching as the dwarf strode off Bilbo could see by his expression the pain he was trying to hide, he ran up to him.

"Please Thorin won't you just let him look at you?"

Thorin was about to growl when he realised the hobbit had tears of concern in his eyes, unable to bear making him unhappy after all he had done he agreed.

"Take off your jerkin and shirt Thorin." Gandalf said.

Bilbo watched as Thorin disrobed his body was strong and muscular but he was appalled when he saw the massive bruising and obvious teeth marks of the warg.

Looking over Fili flinched when he saw his uncle's body and gave a small groan; Kili put his arm around him.

"It was not your fault brother." He said to him although he too felt the guilt of not having been fast enough to spare Thorin this pain.

"My my it seems you have broken some ribs my good dwarf but none have punctured anything vital, I will strap them up and you must proceed carefully for now."

Bilbo watched as Gandalf carefully strapped Thorin's chest wincing every time Thorin did wishing he could spare him the pain. Noticing the hobbit's concern Thorin smiled at him.

"There Bilbo you see nothing serious you can cease your worrying."

"Oh well I will keep worrying just a little bit if that is alright with you Thorin Oakenshield."

As he pulled his shirt and coat back on Thorin laughed fondly.

"Very well my friend you may worry if you wish but not too much for I have seen the Lonely Mountain and long to return."

With that the dwarves rose with many groans and began to gather what little they had left. Thorin still led the way but now Bilbo walked beside him, neither wished to let the other out of his view.

They marched another day and by nightfall their pained bodies once again demanded rest. While Oin and Gloin cooked what was left of the venison Bilbo sat beside Thorin talking softly of the shire.

"Oof." Thorin groaned a little.

"What is it? Would you like me to restrap your ribs?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin was about to say no but once again the little hobbits sincere care for him stopped him.

"Very well my friend."

Removing his shirt with some discomfort Thorin could feel Bilbo's hands gently checking the bandage.

"Hmm it has slipped somewhat I will take it off and rewrap it." Thorin tried not to flinch.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Bilbo said.

As his hands began to gently touch the dwarfs ribs Thorin could feel little sparks of pleasure through his pain. He looked at Bilbo and saw the concentration in his deep brown eyes as the hobbit attempted to rewrap the bandages without hurting him. As he did a stray curl fell across his face, without thinking Thorin reached forward and brushed it away. Bilbo looked up startled Thorin gazed at him steadily Bilbo's eyes dropped in confusion and Thorin's heart fell.

So the hobbit did not feel the same way he did, after all he did not know the customs of hobbits. Dwarves being a race where females were outnumbered by eight to one had long accepted the kinds of love that some other races did not. Although elves of course being as long lived as they were seemed to accept almost anything.

"Thankyou my friend." Thorin spoke with gruffness and some sorrow.

"You.. You're welcome." Bilbo was bewildered a moment ago Thorin had seemed more than friendly and now he was once again pulling away.

"I must check on my nephews." Thorin walked away holding his ribs tenderly.

Bilbo watched him go and felt at a loss, why should it matter so much what Thorin did he wondered to himself. That night Thorin slept away from him and although he kept near the fire and Bifur Bilbo felt cold and alone all of the sudden.

"Bilbo you do not seem yourself this morning." Balin said riding beside the hobbit.

"I am just worried that He seems angry at me again." Bilbo replied looking over at Thorin.

"Ahh well now I do not think he is angry my friend, I can see that he has some feeling indeed for you, do you feel anything for him?"

"Err I don't know what do you mean? I care about him he is my friend and companion."Bilbo stuttered what did Balin mean.

"Perhaps you do not understand dwarves too well Master Hobbit, but a dwarf cannot control where his heart may lead, and I believe you have Thorin's. As to you methinks he believes that you do not feel the same and so he has distanced himself."

"Are you saying Thorin loves me! Balin, how can this be?" Bilbo was shaking.

"The love he has for you is normal among dwarves and elves, I do not know about hobbits." Balin replied.

"But what I mean is why would Thorin care for me I am the least in this company."

Balin banged Bilbo on the back and laughed so loud that even Thorin noticed and scowled at them before resolutely facing front again.

"My my how do you not see how much respect we all have for you Bilbo and Thorin most of all. For you are the least of us in size and strength but in cleverness and courage you are very great."

Bilbo rode quietly for the rest of that day and was in fact so silent during supper that Thorin began to worry about him. As the other dwarves settled for sleep he could see that Bilbo was still sitting up. Putting aside his feelings he came over to the isolated spot the hobbit was seated in.

"Are you unwell you have been very quiet this day?"He asked looking hard at him.

Bilbo looked up into Thorin's eyes seeing the genuine concern there he felt himself tear up, Thorin immediately dropped to his side and put his arm around him.

"What is it my friend?"

"I have missed you." Bilbo replied softly.

Thorin started with confusion what did this mean.

"But I have been here." He replied.

"I miss you being beside me."

As Bilbo spoke he looked into Thorin's eyes questioning but also challenging the dwarf lord. Thorin gazed in wonder could it be true did the hobbit have feelings for him as well?

Bilbo reached up tentatively and stroked a strand of hair from Thorin's face much as Thorin had done for him two days ago. Thorin took his hand and held it gently before turning it and whispering his lips softly over Bilbo's wrist. Bilbo sighed with pleasure and looking deeply into Thorin's eyes pulled him closer and kissed him with a passion he had not recognised until this day.

Thorin returned the kiss with just as much heat running his fingers through the soft curls of Bilbo's hair. When they were done kissing and were simply gazing at each other Bilbo could not resist touching Thorin's regal face, fingers running lightly over his lips. Thorin could not wait another moment and began to again kiss the hobbit passionately licking and nipping around his neck and ears. Bilbo was making small sounds of pleasure that inflamed his lord even more.

Thorin pulled Bilbo onto the ground beside him and began to remove his waistcoat and shirt, Bilbo began to remove Thorin's jerkin when Thorin winced.

"Did I hurt you I'm so sorry." Bilbo spoke with chagrin pulling his hand back.

"No my dear one dwarves heal fast and I would have you touch me, here I will remove my shirt ."

Bilbo was stunned to see that much of the bruising had died down on Thorin's body making his muscular frame even more obvious. He tentatively ran his fingers down Thorin's torso, as he did Thorin hummed with pleasure. Pulling the hobbit to him they lay side by side kissing and touching each other, bare skin rubbing together until both were in a state that any pain had dissipated with the adrenalin coursing through their veins.

Covering themselves with Thorin's coat they began to become even more intimate with one another, Bilbo was flying he had never come close to this kind of pleasure before. Thorin had more experience and had taken the lead, finally wrapping his lips around his lovers' member. Bilbo was in ecstasy he almost cried out but bit his lip until he could taste blood to stop from awakening the others. Bilbo was gripping Thorin's hair when wave upon wave of pure pleasure overcame him. When he was done Thorin kissed him hard so that he could barely breathe.

"My Bilbo you are mine now forever." Thorin whispered to him stroking his arm lovingly.

Bilbo turned a look of such adoration on Thorin that he thought he would burst with joy.

"May I do the same for you?" Bilbo asked although fatigue tinged his voice.

"Not this night my dearest that is enough for now." Thorin replied taking Bilbo in his arms they fell asleep both content and happy.

The next morning some of the dwarves were looking with smirks as Thorin and Bilbo rose from their shared slumber. Fili and Kili in particular had looks of unrestrained amusement on their faces, occasionally giving off guffaws of juvenile laughter.

Finally Bilbo could stand it no longer especially as Thorin seemed not to care at all.

"Well." He said at supper.

"I think it is rather mean of you to all be laughing at myself and Thorin and I would very much like you all to stop. Thankyou very much."

Thorin's expression of surprise was followed by the outright laughing of the others especially the youngsters. When Thorin took in the situation he rose and glared until the other dwarves stopped their noise and looked abashed.

"Very well as you have noticed Mr Baggins and I have passed beyond friendship, in other words the hobbit is mine, he finds your jokes offensive and therefore so must I so no more." Thorin spoke firmly to all, but Bilbo jumped up.

"Well indeed Mr Thorin Oakenshield sir if I am yours then you are also mine, and if these jests are normal amongst dwarven folk and not because a hobbit loves a dwarf then I will take them as they are meant."

"Ha well said Bilbo well said indeed and yes this jesting is normal and we have no issues with a hobbit loving a dwarf." Bofur replied.

Thorin took Bilbo into his arms and hugged him then whispered.

"You love me?"

Bilbo whispered back.

"Of course."

They were then pulled apart by the congratulatory dwarves even Gandalf gave them his blessing.

That night as they again lay together somewhat apart from the others Thorin gently stroked Bilbo's hair he loved the way the locks curled about his fingers.

"I love you too you know."

Bilbo smiled like a small golden sun.

"Yes I know it, but I am happy to hear it." He then kissed Thorin hard tasting him with delight.

"Tonight my hobbit I will show you more pleasures." Thorin's voice was soft and husky sending shivers up Bilbo's spine.

Leaving the group they reached an area where they could still see the fire but not be heard by the rest of the company. Here they lay their coats and undid their garments Thorin ran his hands over the hobbits frame which had definitely become smaller with the hardships of their journey.

But with that there was also a hardness now as well, he could feel the blood rushing as he ran his hands over the soft light down of his lovers chest. Bilbo sighed with pleasure as he too ran his hands up and down Thorin's back and thighs the firm muscles exciting him.

Thorin proceeded to give his hobbit all the loving caresses he was able, Bilbo could feel himself falling further under Thorin's spell. He decided to be brave and try what Thorin had done to him so pushing his lover onto his back he kissed down his abdomen towards his most intimate places. Thorin moaned with pleasure as he stroked the Hobbits head whilst he proceeded to drive him wild.

Thorin could feel that he was close so he pulled the hobbit up and kissed him deeply tasting himself on his lovers tongue. Bilbo was making such noises that Thorin could barely stand it.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." Bilbo replied.

"Very well tell me if you wish me to stop."

Bilbo looked at him Thorin's eyes were flushed with lust their usual sky blue turned to a dark stormy ocean. He wondered what Thorin could do that he would want him to stop.

At that point Thorin began to gently rub Bilbo low on his back until his fingers came onto that most sensitive of spots. He tensed for a moment and Thorin eased back moving slowly as Bilbo relaxed into the growing pleasure he was feeling.

Thorin's finger was inserted a small way and Bilbo groaned into him it felt strange but good. Thorin began to move his finger adding another and Bilbo continued to spark wondering why this was feeling so right.

At this point Thorin stopped and reached for something rubbing an oily substance onto his shaft. Bilbo shook with anticipation he was so close and his lover had stopped.

"I love you Bilbo let me show you how much."

He placed the hobbit onto the coats beneath him and ever so gently began to place himself inside Bilbo's reaction was immediate he was ready for this he wanted it.

He pulled Thorin in closer taking him further inside.

"Ahh yes don't stop ohh Thorin." Bilbo then buried his head into his lovers neck as Thorin continued to thrust lost in their ecstasy and revelling in each other's bodies.

Thorin's climax overwhelmed Bilbo the power and glory of it pushing him straight over to join his moment of completeness.

Then it was done Thorin lay for a moment panting hard into Bilbo's ear, the hobbit enjoying the weight of his lover on top of him. Thorin carefully rolled over and both of them lay their bodies touching feeling the left over sensations from their love making.

"That was beyond anything I could have hoped." Thorin said leaning over to kiss his partner.

Bilbo stroked his face and smiled he was deliriously happy and feeling very tired.

"Hmm yes my love." He replied yawning.

"You are tired we must return to the others if we are to sleep safely."

Bilbo groaned but rose Thorin handed him a piece of cloth and he tidied himself before dressing.

As they walked over to the group Bilbo sighed.

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

"Well that lot will really be making fun of us now." He replied discontentedly.

"It is most likely that they will dear one ." Thorin laughed.

And so with his Dwarf prince's arm around his shoulder the hobbit held his head high and rejoined the company who had become his family.


End file.
